


A Role-Playing Game

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bethesda Jokes, Birthay Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, F/F, Futanari, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY I LOVE YOU!!!!!, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Todd Howard - Freeform, Yuri, ice cream sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Umi indulges a little fantasy for Nico's birthday.





	A Role-Playing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gray!!! You've been such a great friend these past few months, so I figured I might as well repay you with a little smut!
> 
> I know this probably isn't as good as anything you could do, but I tried. Hope you enjoy!

Umi was a loyal girlfriend. She’d do anything for her loving girlfriend, especially for her birthday. Nico had asked to play out a little fantasy she had, which sounded like a reasonable request. After all, they'd done roleplay before, so this wasn't really anything different. However, none of those times had ever involved Umi dressing up like a guy and getting strapped to a chair. Well, not so much dressing up, she was really just butt naked while wearing a brown curly hair wig. 

The guy she was supposed to be was a man named Todd, and according to Nico he was the director of one of her favorite game series. He was also a bit of an ass, according to her, since he kept releasing the same game over and over again without letting any word slip about the next installment in that series she really liked. So, she wanted to indulge a little revenge fantasy this year, and Umi was starting to regret agreeing to this. But at the same time, this was rather fun in a masochistic way. Getting tied up and punished like this made her harder than anything had ever done before. 

“So, Todd…” Nico mused, running her fingers up Umi’s back, “Have any plans to announce any new games this year~?” Her voice was silky smooth and intimidating, and it sent a lengthy shiver down Umi’s spine. 

“We’re releasing Skyrim for the Ti-84 this October,” Umi said, acting in character as best as she could as Nico’s hands snaked around to her breasts. They weren’t very big, but they were certainly larger than Nico’s She heard Nico chuckle as she reached around her, her fingers lightly grazing against her skin. That made Umi shiver more, and the hot breathing in her ear wasn’t helping. 

“And what about the Elder Scrolls VI, Todd? Are you going to announce that any time soon?” Nico’s voice sounded a bit more hostile this time, and she quickly pinched Umi’s nipples between her thumb and index fingers. She rubbed them slowly, which made them a lot harder as a result. 

“Th-That’s classified,” Umi stuttered, acting as nervous as she could to make it look as though Nico was getting to her. She kind of was, the seductive tone did manage to get her all hot and bothered. But not too much. 

“Really now~?” Nico chuckled, pulling away from her chest and her backside so she could move around to Umi’s front, “Are you sure you wanna keep that a secret from the greatest idol in the universe? Because if you do, Nico Nii is gonna have to make you tell me!” Her tone suddenly got a lot cuter when she slipped into her idol persona, but her threat was not taken any less seriously by Umi. Even though she knew that they were just playing, it was still kind of scary to get threatened by Nico. That and it looked like she had something behind her back, and whatever it was, it made Umi kind of worried. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Umi replied, “Wouldn’t you rather have the announcement a few months before it’s released? That way you don’t have to let the hype train r-ruin it for you.” 

“Stalling for time, are we, Todd?” Nico chuckled, shaking her head while she did, “You do know that you’re not in the position to do that, right? Ah well, who cares. Looks like I’m gonna have to punish you to get it out of ya~” Nico got down on her knees and grabbed hold of Umi’s dick, jerking it a little just so she could make it harder. Umi immediately tensed up as she felt her girlfriend touching her groin, and she bit her lip and wiggledd her butt into the chair. Nico’s hands were rather cold, which was strange because they were warm just a minute ago. 

“Mmm… This sin’t gonna work, you know,” Umi grunted, her brow furrowing as she tried to resist the pleasure, “If anything this is a reward…” 

“Oh I know,” Nico replied all matter-of-factly, “But this isn’t your punishment, babe. This is!” Nico pulled her hand out from behind her back to reveal what she was hiding: A vanilla ice cream cone. Umi raised an eyebrow at the reveal, as she was honestly quite confused. 

“Um… Ok? Why should I be threatened by this?” Umi asked, dropping character for a second. 

“I just figured you’d like a treat to cool off after getting all hot n’ bothered, Todd~” Nico answered, “Although you’re not gonna eat it. I am… off of you~” With that, Nico took the ice cream cone and shoved Umi’s dick into it, pushing it all the way in so that the head was touching the bottom of the cone. Umi jolted in surprise and tried to get a way, but her entire dick had been swallowed by the cone. Ice cream began to run down her crotch, and her balls shrank back up into her so they could stay warm. 

“C-C-C-C-COLD!!!” Umi shouted, her toned body scrunching up in the chair as she tried to keep warm. The panicked look on Umi’s face, as well as her quivering jaw and chattering teeth, made Nico smile. It was really fucking fun and cathartic to inflict a punishment like this on that bastard Todd Howard, even if if was just her girlfriend in a wig. Thank God Umi had a dick or else this situation would have been kind of awkward. She began to push the ice cream cone up and down on Umi’s shaft, using it like some kind of makeshift fleshlight to fuck her penis. Melted ice cream continued to run down into Umi’s lap, and holy fuck was it absolutely freezing. She jerked at her bonds and tried to get away, panicking and whimpering as the ice cream made her feel like her loins were going to get hypothermia. 

“Ya like that, Todd?” Nico chuckled, thrusting the cone a little bit faster while she looked up at Umi with a smug smile, “Or is it too much? I would have looked to see if this would get past the quality testing stage, but eh, rushing things is ok, right?” Umi didn’t answer, instead she was just focused on trying to get away from this evil fucking ice cream cone. Seriously, putting her dick in what felt like subzero temperatures was absolute fucking torture. She would take a day of washi-washis from Nozomi over something like this, it was awful! That and it was making her dick go soft, so there wasn’t really any enjoyment to be had out of this on her end. 

“Alright alright alright I’ll tell you the release date!!!” Umi screamed at the top of her lungs, knees bucking and jerking as she tried to break the ropes that tied her to this fucking chair, “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you!!! Just get that ice cream away from me!!!” A cruel smile spread across Nico’s face as she begged for it to stop. It was so satisfying being able to break Todd like this, and the joy those words brought her filled her with ecstasy and power, somehow. 

“Alright, Todd, I’ll stop,” Nico said all cutesy like, pulling the cone away from her crotch and throwing it across the room. Umi’s dick was just drenched in the stuff, it was like she had just pulled out of a creampie. Umi herself was still shivering, looking like she'd just done a dog sledding race in the nude, or that she’d just gotten done beating her meat in an ice cream freezer. 

“Never… Never do that again, please…” Umi panted between frantic shivery breaths, “It’s shameful… oh so very shameful…” 

“Yeah, I know, but thanks so much for doin’ that for Nico Nii’s birthday~ I really appreciate it!” Nico got up and gave Umi a kiss on the cheek, an action which made the bluenette blush, “Now, how about we get you cleaned up so we can finish this off properly.” Nico quickly untied all of Umi’s bonds, and Umi immediately threw the wig off and started rubbing her biceps, trying to warm up. Nico got back down on her knees and spread Umi’s shivering knees a bit so she could have better access to her flaccid dick. She licked her lips as she got up close to it. It truly was a delicious treat, and now that it was covered in ice cream, she was in for quite the delicacy. 

Nico grabbed that sticky shaft and jerked it once again, the ice cream making it slick and acting as lube. Too bad it’d be clean after this, or else she’d have Umi fuck her with it all covered in ice cream. Although it would’ve been impossible for her to get it up since it was so cold. Regardless, Nico too Umi’s dick in her mouth, and got to work on licking it cleaner than one of those polished floors you’d see at a museum or something I dunno where I was going with this just know that it’s gonna get clean. Her tongue rubbed against it and made sure to lick every square inch of her wang, lapping up all that ice cream and making sure her dick was squeaky fuckin’ clean. As Nico got to sucking her off, Umi’s dick began to start getting harder again. Nico’s mouth was just so warm and squishy, and she loved feeling her tongue flick and wrap around her dick. Soon all of the ice cream was gone, and Nico was left with one clean, fully erect dick that was just begging to cum down somebody’s throat. 

With Umi’s penis now spotless, Nico started to give Umi a traditional blowjob. Her head went back and forth as she moved along the shaft of Umi’s dick, grunting as she took it all the way into her mouth. Umi let out a moan whenever Nico would take all of it inside her at once, feeling her dick press up against the back of her throat was like heaven for her. That and her tongue running along the underside of her womanmanmeat was fucking delicious, and every time it touched that one part under the head she bucked her hips into Nico’s mouth and shoved her dick deeper inside. Nico loved it when Umi was like that, it meant that she was doing a good job, as well as that this prude was enjoying something so shameful. 

“Oh Nico… Nico just like that… Mmm just like that…” Umi moaned, rambling on as she started to get drunk on pleasure. Her toes curled and her back arched away from the chair, and her hands began to find their way to Nico’s pigtails. She grabbed hold of them and started to pull her in and out, helping her get off as she went harder and harder. Things just got faster and faster and faster, and Umi bit her lip to try and keep herself from cumming too soon. Nico noticed this, and she wanted to stop her from holding back so she could get that sweet, sweet cum to gush all the way down her throat. She grabbed onto Umi’s knees and spread them farther, pulling her pelvis towards her so that she could go hog fucking wild. 

Her hands slid up Umi’s thighs and found their way to her balls, and she began fondling them now that they were warm and not shrunk up next to her like a sad little sadsack. Umi couldn’t help but let out a choked moan at the feeling of her balls getting fondled, it made her toes curl up and her body spasm, and it felt like she was going to blow her load any second now. All it took were a few well timed thrusts into Nico’s throat to make it happen.

Umi’s load just exploded and coated the inside of Nico’s mouth, sending what seemed like gallons of spunk streaming everywhere even though it was only, like, the normal amount of cum that any human should be able to produce upon achieving orgasm. But yeah she was a spunk sprinkler, and she just came like crazy for a few seconds before stopping. Nico’s mouth was fucking creampied as she pulled away from Umi, and the blunette’s cream was running down her chin. Umi just slumped down in the seat while she had an ahegao look on her face. She was in fucking heaven right now.

“Ahhh, that was delicious~” Nico sighed, licking her lips and gulping down all that baby gravy, “That was the best damn birthday present a girl could ask for~ Thanks so much, Umi-chan! The great Nico Nii is very happy that you let her do all this!”

“You’re welcome, Nico-chan…” Umi huffed, regaining her energy and sitting up in the chair. She gave Nico a pat on the head, which made the smaller girl smirk. “Just never do that again… I don’t wanna have to put my dick through that again…”

“Well, how about I repay you by taking you out for ice cream?” Nico asked, getting on her feet. 

“But it’s your birthday?” Umi replied, “You don’t have to do that for me…” 

“Eh, it’s the least I can do for taking your dick on a trip to Hoth,” Nico chuckled, making a reference to that one series of movies that she could never get Umi to watch, “Now c’mon, let’s go out. The night is young, after all~” With that, the two of them got dressed and went out and did a bunch of couple’s shit. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and that you're having an awesome bday Gray!!! I love you!!!


End file.
